destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Coven
A coven is a gathering of witches and practitioners. A coven usually consists of members that meet on an average basis to practice their craft, yet some families of witches form a coven within their own homes. The Charmed Ones and the Destined Ones are considered witch covens, and both are powerful because of the genetic sisterhood and of the Power of Three for the Charmed Ones; and the genetic cousin-hood and of the Power of Nine for the Destined Ones. Many witch covens exist with magical and non-magical witches, but the main purpose is to get together, cast spells, and entwine with nature. Notable Covens Grams's Coven In the 1960's and 1970's Penelope Halliwell had at least two known covens. The Halliwell Manor in the 60s was a gathering place for witches and could be considered Penny's coven. She was also known to have a small coven in the 1970's with her friend Gail and a few other low-level witches. The coven gatherings passed as a bridge club. Rowe Coven Named as the evil counterpart to the Charmed Ones, the Rowe Coven are three brothers prophesied to be the most powerful warlocks the world would ever know. Greg and Paul Rowe tried to rouse the nature of their half-brother Brendan, pressuring him to kill an innocent. Nonetheless, when the Charmed Ones helped Brendan to fight his warlock half, Greg and Paul turned on each other and vanquished themselves with their own ceremonial knife. Brendan joined the priesthood in order to keep his evil side at bay. Eva's Coven In the 1670's, a small coven located in Virginia run by a midwife named Eva. Her coven provided shelter and protection for Charlotte Warren whilst she was pregnant with Melinda Warren, whom Eva predicted would be a very powerful force of good. When Charlotte was captured, her descendants, the Charmed Ones, were sent back in time to save her and her baby. Janna's Coven The good witch Janna led a coven that met on a weekly basis for worship. Her coven was seen in the woods sat in a circle around a fire as Janna recited a prayer in appreciation of nature and the cycle of the year. Janna was given the task of protecting half of a Protection Amulet, which unfortunately led to her demise from the Brotherhood of the Thorn. The coven had a vast knowledge of traditional witchcraft, especially herbology and potion making. Triple Crescent Coven Not much is known about the Triple Crescent Coven's practices. Their symbol is a cousin of the Triquetra. The demon Sykes attempted to kill all members of the coven but failed due to the Charmed Ones' intervening. Cromwell Coven The Cromwell Coven is represented by the Cromwell family of witches. The Cromwell's are devoted to the Triple Goddess, and each member of the coven is granted a statue and necklace that represents the coven. One of these items is the three-moon necklace that represents the three phases of life - the maiden, mother, and crone. Each member represents one of these phases. Felicity, the Eldest, represented the crone, her daughter Frida the mother, and Faith, Frida's daughter, the maiden. In the Cromwell line, only three witches can coexist at the same time. From the XV century, they've been on the run from warlocks who want to kill them, which has forced them live in hiding. After Faith birth, Frida and Felicity agreed that it was best for them to be apart, to protect all of them, so Faith went to live with her father. Felicity created a spell that could keep them hidden from their enemies. To break the spell, one of them needed to be found and killed. In 2030, an unnamed Warlock first found Felicity and succeeded in killing her. This broke the spell that was protecting the rest of the line. Soon after Felicity's death, he found Frida and killed her as well. This ultimately allowed him to find Faith, who planned to kill to end the lineage, but his attempt was stopped by the Destined Ones, which led to his vanquish. Phoenix The Phoenix Coven is a family of assassin witches who exhibit ambiguous morality. They possess a symbol of a phoenix tattooed on their wrist to symbolize their rise from Salem's ashes. Phoenix witches possess a grimoire containing all of their spells. They are unusual in that they all have powers thought to be demonic, such as Energy Balls and Shimmering. Bianca Wright, the wife of Chris Halliwell was a Phoenix witch and when she decided to side with good (and love) her powers were stripped by own "family." Tribe A Tribe is an equal counterpart to a coven and witches, but its members are none other than gypsies, who are similar to witches, except the fact they are usually of Romani descent and are gifted with the power of Divination. References # Coven - visit them for more. Category:DESTINED Category:Charmed Category:Book of Shadows Category:Magic Places Category:Locations